Object positioning detection apparatuses have been proposed, each of which includes a millimeter wave radar and a stereo camera. For example, a first object positioning detection apparatus detects a candidate object to be detected on the basis of camera positioning information calculated based on stereo images taken by a stereo camera. The object positioning detection apparatus then corrects the positioning information on the candidate object to be detected using the radar positioning information provided by the millimeter wave radar. A second object positioning detection apparatus detects the direction of the object to be detected, and then detects the object to be detected using only the direction of the object in the camera positioning information provided by the stereo camera.
For example, the object detection apparatus disclosed in PTL 1 has a similar scheme to that of the second object positioning detection apparatus mentioned above. Namely, the apparatus detects the direction of the object by the millimeter wave radar and then detects the object using only the camera positioning information overlapping with the detected angular direction.
In detail, in the traditional object detection method using a millimeter wave radar and a stereo camera, the object is detected by one of the millimeter wave camera and the stereo camera, and then the information provided by the other is supplementarily used.